


Black Silk and Bunny Rabbits

by gaiyok, OOB



Series: Bunny 'Verse [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Juno likes pretty things, M/M, Nureyev like Juno in pretty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiyok/pseuds/gaiyok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOB/pseuds/OOB
Summary: Juno and Nureyev go to a fancy party and Nureyev steals some fancy bunnies





	1. The Invitation

"If you already have the goods why the hell do you need me to come to a stupid fancy party with you?" 

The morning light filtered weakly through Juno's office's sand roughened windows and old slatted blinds. The detective himself was half slumped back against his chair with his feet kicked up on the back corner of his desk. Half lidded eyes cast themselves towards the comm unit on the desk. This was already not shaping up to be a very good day, having begun with a broken coffee machine and now an all too familiar voice calling to inform him he was to cancel any plans he had for the evening. 

"My dear Juno" Nureyev crooned "what better way to ensure complete deniability than to be present at the party where the theft of one of the inner ring’s most valuable treasures is going to be discovered?" 

"Yeah okay, whatever. But why the hell do you-"

"I need to be noticed Juno dear! In order to keep this identity clean, I have to be explicitly SEEN at this shindig and what better way than to have as beautiful a partner on my arm as yourself? The guests won't be able to take their eyes off of us!" 

"Sh-shut up Nureyev. My answer's still no"

Juno turned his face into the plan of his hand, propped at the elbow on the chair arm, feeling the heat of the blush creeping from his face and down his neck. 

"You're breaking my heart detective!" 

Nureyev's voice was light and jesting, but there was an undertone of seriousness. Juno could hear the sound of a door opening in the background of Nureyev's side of the call, followed shortly after by the 'swish' of moving fabric. 

'Is he undressing while he’s talking to me?’ 

The thought came unwanted into Juno's mind and it took a sharp shake of the head to dislodge it again. 

"Listen Nureyev, I've got actual work to do today and I don't have time to swan around with a bunch of stuffed shirts in order to provide plausible deniability for a crime you ACTUALLY COMMITTED" 

Juno swung his feet down and planted his elbows on the battered wooden desktop. 

"Fine fine! I know when to quit while I'm ahead." 

The thief's voice was carefully constructed to appear carefree, but Juno imagined he knew Nureyev well enough that he could tell when the man was lying to him (most of the time anyway). 

"Is it that important to you?" 

He had to practically force the question out through reluctant lips. He knew Nureyev would pounce on this slight sign of reconsideration immediately and was not disappointed.

"Yes of course it is Juno! You're my lucky charm after all, and I wouldn't be able to imagine someone better to have at my side at such a crucial part of this job" 

"I'm not attending under another one of your weird pseudonyms." 

"Agreed"

"And you're paying for all of my drinks" 

"Of course dear detective, I AM a gentleman after all"

"And I get to wear my own clothes"

"Weeeellllll"

Juno did not like that tone.

"Well what? I'm telling you that I'm gonna wear my own stuff. I don't wanna get surprised again with another weird expensive suit."

"What if I promised you that it is definitely not a suit?" 

“…”

“And that it’s not weird (though it is terribly expensive) and I will owe you a considerable favour in return for your participation in my little charade?”

“You’re gonna owe me more than one big favour for doing this Nureyev, make no mistake”

Nureyev’s tone brightened immediately and Juno could practically feel the cheer the younger man exuded through the comm unit. 

“Excellent! I’ll make all of the preparations! Are you sure you won’t use a pseudonym? I’m very partial to a new one these days, Ancient goddess of harvest don't you know, not to mention a very exclusive paradise planet. It's just the sort of name that's become very popular in the upper echelons of society recently, you're mother--"

"What the name Nureyev? I don't need a history lesson here" 

"Of course. I was thinking of Ceres. Ceres Rose, now doesn't that just sound terribly glamorous and--"

Juno felt a cold wave wash briefly over him, memories of times and an important person best left forgotten. 

“No” He interrupted. 

His voice could have cut glass and there was the briefest of pauses before Nureyev continued on with no discernible change in either pep or tone, but an underlying understanding could be felt that this was a subject best left very much alone. 

“Now I know you don’t have any pressing cases on now my dear, therefore It would be best if you came straight to your apartment so I can make sure that everything fits before tonight”

A muffled “wump” just then, and Nureyev let out a surprised yelp-groan

“Uuwa-AH! My sweet Juno what is this torture device you call a mattress?! Did you just stuff a bag with vaguely flat stones? This will not do at all! No wonder you look exhausted all the time if you’re trying to sleep on this!”

A flurry of shifting fabric sounds followed by the rapid clipping of Nureyev’s shoe heels on what Juno knew now to be his own synth-wood floor

“WHAT THE HELL NUREYEV! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY HOUSE? AND WHAT DO YOU CARE WHAT MY BED FEELS LIKE, YOU SHOULDN’T EVEN BE IN MY APARTMENT NEVERMIND MY BEDROOM! — Wait, what do you mean “This won’t do?" Where are you going? You’re not allowed to fucking replace my stuff Nureyev!”

His rant fell on willfully deaf ears. 

“I’ve left your outfit on the chair beside the rubble heap you call a bed Juno. I’ll be back before we have to leave to make any last minute alterations!”

And he hung up. 

Juno stared blankly at the comm unit for a few seconds before throwing himself out of the chair, our of his office and power-walked towards the office door. 

“Rita I’m leaving for the day. Close up shop and I’ll see you tomorrow”

Rita looked up from where it appeared she was painting her nails with a blindingly sparkly polish that shifted between green-blue-red-gold. It looked an awful lot like a similar bottle tucked away in Juno’s bedside table. Well at least now he knew how Nureyev knew his schedule for the day. 

“Okay Mistah Steel! You have fun at that party now! And you let me know right away if that sharp-toothed smoothie try’s anything slippery with you boss! I’ll come down and kick his ass all the way to Neptune!”

Her protective warning, both sweet and slightly terrifying as Juno was suddenly struck with the certainty that Rita would INDEED come and kick Nureyev’s ass with frightening efficiency if he asked her to, followed him out of the office. 

He clambered into his beat up car and zipped to his nearby apartment as fast as he could. 

The door to his apartment was still locked. This came as no surprise, and he entered slowly sweeping the small space with a critical eye to try and discern what may have been disturbed by his felonious visitor. 

It became very obvious when he stepped into his bedroom. There was an imprint on his covers in the approximate size and shape of a tall man, and a shining waterfall of black fabric was dropped across the back of the only chair in the room. Beside the chair was a chair of lacy black heels, and two velvet jewelry boxes were stacked on the chair seat. 

Entranced, Juno walked hesitantly over to the chair and picked up the black fabric. Silk, cool and slick and soft, screaming luxury and money in a way that nothing in Juno’s life ever did, slipped through his fingers and he pulled the dress up to his body. 

It was gorgeous. Simple, shimmering back silk falling from lightly short sleeves into a slinky floor length skirt with a slit that would extend just far enough up the wearers thigh to flirt with respectability. It was simple, but everything about it screamed class and wealth and sex. Nothing Juno had compared to this dress. 

Juno wanted it so badly it hurt. 

He placed it carefully on the bed (which was not that hard, shut up Nureyev) and picked up the velvet boxes. A glimmer of reluctant anticipation growing in his belly. 

The larger box held a delicate vine shaped necklace in platinum, the leaves were picked out with amazing craftsmanship and the whole piece was crusted with diamonds. It felt strongly heavy for it’s size. The second smaller box held a pair of matching drop earrings; the single diamond at the end of each carved painstakingly into a single shimmering rose. 

Juno closed the boxes and put them beside the dress before turning and stooping to grab the shoes. 

Simple and black on top with the body of each shoe carved into intricate lace patterns terminating at the top with a black silk cord that the wearer would weave down over the top of each foot to secure the shoe before clipping in place at the toe with a single, familiar now, clasp upon which was a carved diamond rose. He flipped the shoes to look for a maker’s mark and felt a strange flush of heat to see that the bottoms of each shoe were lacquered a deep blood red wth a grinning fox embossed on the arch. 

Holding the shoes to his chest he sank carefully onto the chair and surveyed the absolute fortune thrown across his secondhand bed in his third rate apartment. 

“Well. Shit”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno gets dressed, and some faint foreshadowing

Juno didn't get a chance to spend much time contemplating the choices that had led his life to the point where he was seriously going to attend a ball in several million creds worth of finery with a Master Burgler, because heavy knocking at his door broke the silence like a rock through a window. 

“Mister Juno Rose? I’ve got a delivery for a Mister Juno Rose! Anyone Home?”

The voice was crisp and cultured, but in a way that betrayed a whisper of an underlying accent scrupulously trained away. 

Juno settle shoes gently on the bed upside-down, the scarlet fox faces grinning up at him as he stumbled towards the door. He checked the vid screen beside the door. Four men in blindingly white uniforms were stood outside his door with a large cloth wrapped object hoisted between them. A fifth man in a black uniform with gold trim smiled blandly at the vid recorder and spoke again:

“Mister Rose? Your husband has sent us with the delivery you were expecting? We’re from Mercury Movers, delivering your purchases. Your husband Roy sent us on ahead, said you would be expecting us.”

The black suited man held up a crisp business certification card to the vid reader and Juno scrutinized it briefly before cracking open the door. 

“I didn’t order anything. You guys’ve got the wrong house” 

He went to slam the door shut but the Somber Suited Gentleman had already stuck a reinforced shoe in the door and was pushing in with the force of his employee after him. Juno was gently, the only term he could think of was ‘buttled’, away from the entryway and herded into the apartment. He was almost too stunned to shout. 

Almost. 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS’RE DOING? Get out! Out of my house! Move or I'm gonna grab my pistol and start aiming for kneecaps! 

The rants appeared to sluice off the movers like water off of a chrono-duck’s back. They continued on into the apartment, the leader opening a few doors before ushering them into Juno’s bedroom. 

Juno stood there for a moment, in his now empty living room before grabbing his pistol off of the counter and matching into his room.

The men had moved the dress, shoes and jewelry onto his small desk/dressing table in the corner. A rickety bit of tat that Juno had snagged from street corner and patiently refinished. His old lumpy mattress had been hauled off of the frame and the four movers levered their burden into the vacated spot and untied the colourful cloth wrapping.

It slipped soundlessly down to expose a thick white mattress about twice the height of his previous one. It looked sinfully comfortable, like the sort of thing the Kanegawa’s would have, and utterly out of place surrounded by the primarily ‘rescued’ furniture that made up the rest of Juno’s home. 

With a flourish the leader grasped a corner of the beautifully coloured covering and whipped it out from underneath the mattress, like an old time magic trick. He took a corner in each hand and shook the cloth briskly several times, each shake somehow enhancing it’s volume until with a flick of his wrists he settled the new fluffy comforter on the mattress. 

In unison, the four workers grabbed Juno’s old mattress and set a small device on each corner. With a whizzing sound they shuddered and buzzed, vibrating the old bed until it suddenly exploded in to fine particles and the devices fell to the ground. The movers picked up the devices and marched quickly out of the room and out of Juno’s home. 

Juno stared at the gleaming intruder in his room. 

“What the hell?” 

He muttered as he moved cautiously towards the bed. He extended a hand like he was approaching a wild animal and gently stoked the plush comforter. 

On one hand, he was furious. How dare Nureyev replace his furniture without consulting him?!  
On the other hand… It was a very nice bed. It must have cost a metric tonne of creds, so it would be a waste to get rid of it on principle. Besides, they had already disposed of his old mattress. 

Juno lay down slowly, like falling through molasses, tucking socked feet up and curling gently onto his side. The mattress was cloud soft, and he grasped the far edge of the comforter and pulled it over to cocoon him. He closed his eyes, with one last glance at Nureyev’s gifts on the dressing table, and fell softly into sleep.

_____________________________________________

It wasn’t until a hand started to stroke through his hair that Juno woke up with a start. He had rolled in his sleep and was tangled in the thick blanket, trapping his feet together briefly while he struggled free. 

Nureyev was perched primly on the far edge of the bed. He was dressed to the nines, the tens even if that was possible, in white and red silk studded liberally but tastefully with glittering stones and gold embroidery. His hair was combed rakishly back out of his face and his eyes glittered with amusement at Juno’s thrashing. 

“Enjoying the new bed I see. Isn’t it amazing the difference that having a mattress made in this century makes?” 

The words were a bit snide, but the tone was warm and fond and it didn’t rankle Juno’s nerves half as much as he expected it to. Even a few hours of deep sleep in his new bed had managed to refresh him in ways Juno didn’t even know had needed refreshing until they were. Grudgingly he thought about thanking Nureyev for the gift, but then discarded the thought the grounds of not wanting to deal with his smug grin as well as the niggling feeling that Nureyev likely purchased the bed with some intention of trying it out himself with Juno. 

“What time is it?” he muttered, still faintly fuzzy from sleep. “How long have you been sitting there staring at me like that?” 

The thief cocked his head in faux-thought and replied lightly 

“Oh not too long my dear, I had some things to finalize for this evening. I was hoping that you would be dressed by the time I got here but I can see that you desperately needed the sleep. No time for dallying now though! Into the shower with you detective or we’ll be late!”

He rose and began prodding the detective into the small bathroom adjacent to the bedroom, aged fixtures well maintained but spartan. 

“Clean up quick and we’ll have to hope that my estimates for your size were correct; we don’t have any time now to make alterations”

Juno shut the door firmly in Nureyev’s face before he was even done talking and stripped quickly before slouching into the shower. 

Though it was not his typical routine, he quickly passed a razor over his legs and underarms after soaping up, anticipating the feel of cool silk on smooth skin as the water began to run cold. 

He towelled off perfunctorily and made short work of any stubble on his face, leaning this way and that in the mirror to make sure he didn’t miss any spots. 

He may be attending this party under protest, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to make at least some effort. Juno secured the towel around his waist and strode back into his room. 

Nureyev had laid out his outfit in a parody of a body on the newly made bed. A jaunty little touch that proved to amuse Juno more that it irritated him at having his sartorial choices made for him. 

The small inclusion of undergarments gave him pause however and he looked up at the smug swindler inspecting his nails with feigned concern leaning on the edge of the dressing table. 

“Seriously? You couldn’t let me at least choose my own underwear?”

Sharp eyes glinted up under long lashes

“Mustn’t ruin the lines of the dress Juno dear, it would be ideal if you wore nothing underneath at all but I figured that would be an exceptionally long shot”

“Damn right it is”

“Then this is a compromise”

“You are going to owe me so many favours Nureyev, you have no idea”

A sniff

“Start me a tab Juno darling, and do hurry now we have places we need to be”

“I’m not changing with you in the room. Out.”

“Come now dear, it’s nothing —“

“OUT!”

Nureyev slunk out of the room sharpish, softly pulling the door shut behind him. 

Juno dropped his towel and picked up the underwear. Black, unsurprising, and lacy they slipped on easily and fit disconcertingly well. He picked up the matching stockings but tossed them aside in favour of bare legs; he had never gotten used to the extra layer on his legs and found them distracting at the best of times and irritatingly itchy at the worst.

Instead he moved to slip the lacy heels onto his feet, thumping his rump onto the bed just beside the dress and bending to lace the shoes onto his feet. They fit perfectly with the laces creating an oddly erotic diamond pattern on his ankles and feet, naked flesh bound firmly in silk ribbon, and the diamond roses at the top of the tow glinted rainbows in dim bedroom lights. 

He stood carefully, allowing himself to sway and balance for a moment before taking his first step toward the vanity in the corner. The heels gave him height he was unused to having and made him automatically straighten his posture and sway his hips. He felt alluring, he felt sexy, he felt…dangerous. Predatory. The shoes shifting his muscles until he felt like a sleek cat on the prowl, ready to pounce. 

He seated himself on the vanity’s rickety chair, crossing his ankles to one side and shivering at the feel of cool wood on naked skin and lace. 

His hair was almost dry, and a quick pass with a dryer got it the rest of the way there. He brushed it back with a bit of product, then secured some of the more stubborn pieces with a couple of the stray pins rolling around the table. 

He applied a minimal amount of makeup, shading his eyes and cheeks softly and reddening his lips with a small pot of colour and a brush. 

There. He smiled a small soft smile at himself in the chipped mirror, all red lips with a hint of white canines, and got up to grab the dress. 

It pooled on the floor as he stepped into it, careful of the sharp heels of his shoes, and slid sensuously across his skin as he pulled it up. Short sleeves draped languidly from his shoulders while the rest of the material fit closely at the bodice extending down to his hips before loosening into a heavy draping skirt.

It was definitely more constricting than anything he wore on a regular basis. The heavy silk wrapped tight around his hips and ass and clung to his waist and torso like possessive lover; paired with the draped sleeves it gave the impression of Juno having more of a curve to his body than he did. Softening his silhouette into something you could imagine hooking an arm around and pulling tight. The skirt was loose and flowing, it felt strange to have so much fabric around his legs while he moved but he adjusted and made the necessary changes to his stride to accommodate. 

Juno swivelled a leg experimentally and the slit in the skirt parted all the way up to the lower hem of the french cut underwear. Slightly cool air rushed in through the slight to wind around his legs like a particularly affectionate cat, he shivered pleasantly. 

‘No wonder Nureyev chose to select this outfit himself’ he thought with a grin ‘We’re definitely going to attract some sort of attention tonight’ 

He could already imagine it: all of those stuck-up, self-absorbed bastards looking at Nureyev and him avariciously (vultures) and having the knowledge that they would not be getting what the wanted. For once. 

The necklace and earrings were surprisingly heavy and cool, though the metal quickly warmed with his skin. He was glad he kept the holes in his ears open for the rare days he felt like he could wear earrings without risking them getting yanked out along with part of his ears. 

Perhaps the pieces should have felt more like a collar, like a sign of possession, especially given the blatant rose-theme but they didn’t. Or if they did, he didn’t care enough to notice, and wasn’t that strange? He shrugged it off as something not to worry about for at least tonight. 

He was ready. 

It was tempting to look in the mirror one last time before heading out of the room, but he resisted. Too much of a chance to ruin a night before it began by picking out all the parts of himself he saw issue with, better to trust everything looked fine and that if it didn’t that Nureyev would fit it for him. 

He shouldn’t have worried. 

The look on the thief’s face and he marched into his living room spoke volumes, all of them good; and many of them hinting at a preference to skip the party altogether in lieu of more enjoyable activities. 

Juno looked his date up and down. 

White shot-silk pants matched the knee length fitted jacket, gold embroidery of stylized leaves and vines creeping along the front edges, mandarin collar and cuffs. A soft white collared shirt was hugged by a blood red silk waistcoat with embroidery to match the jacket. 

A wide red ribbon was threaded through the collar and secured in an elaborate folded design at his throat by a glittering broach. Emerald leaves cushioned a carved ruby rose to match the ones on Juno’s jewelry and shoes. He shifted alertly on low white silk heels with elaborate vines picked out in embroidery and small gems in varied shades of green. 

He looked both ostentatious and devastatingly handsome. He looked…

Juno cleared his throat.

“You look nice” He said lamely. 

Nureyev gave Juno a blatant once over and smiled an appreciative vulpine smile 

“You look gorgeous” he purred and cocked an elbow for his partner. 

Juno rolled his eyes and turned for the door, holding it open and gesturing like an over-the-top doorman. 

“Let’s go Nureyev, the sooner we get there the sooner we can be seen and leave”

Peter huffed softly at the snub but took the hint. 

They both settled into the black car of questionable origins that Nureyev had ‘acquired’ for the night, and headed towards the bright lights of Hyperion City Centre. 

(It pays to note though that if Juno had looked in the mirror, he may have seen the shadow of a box tucked inside his closet; the door cracked just enough to let in light.)


	3. The Party

The drive was mostly silent aside from the rustling of silk when either of them shifted and the distracted ‘tap-tap’ of Juno’s toe on the rear of the footwell.

Only as the vast mansion owned by Nureyev’s mark loomed into far view did Juno voice the question that had been bothering him all day.

“Why me?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Why did you choose me to come with you to this thing? And don’t try and flatter me again it won’t work. I have no experience with, or intention of, blending in with these people and no amount of fancy clothing and jewelry is going to make them think I belong there”

A sliver of a grin caught at the edge of Peter’s mouth

“I chose you for the same reason I told you this morning my dear Juno. You are lovely. And what person in their right mind wouldn’t want you on their arm?”

“Basically anyone who’s talked to me for more than two minutes”

“Ah-ah!” Without taking his eyes off of the road Peter took a gloved hand off the wheel and reached out to tap his index finger lightly against Juno’s lips. “Shush. I’m talking now”

Juno shifted his head to look out the window, quashing his immediate impulse to either bite or lick the finger, and the hand brushed his ear and flicked his earring softly before returning to the wheel

“As I was saying my dear, you are a lovely creature whom any person would be happy to have on their arm”

A pause

“AND I will admit the fact that you are also a dab hand with a laser pistol doesn’t hurt any either”

“THERE it is!”

Juno turned back to shoot a look at Nureyev.

“I knew you had another motive, but where the hell do you think I’m gonna be able to hide a pistol in this get-up exactly?”

“Your stockings have a holster built into the garter did you not notice?”

Peter seemed genuinely taken aback for the first time that evening.

Juno felt a blush bloom across his nose and cheeks; embarrassment mixed with anger, an uncomfortable mix

“I’m not wearing the stockings! You didn’t say anything about needing to wear your weaponized lingerie and I hate stockings!”

Peter took a brief second to re-evaluate his plan before reaching out blindly and popping the glovebox. A small matte black laser pistol sat dully in the otherwise empty compartment. Juno reached out and nabbed it without prompting, turning it over in his hands. It had no discernible makers mark and the clip was disturbingly large for a gun its size. It fit in his hand like a glove, heavy and deadly and perfect. Juno stroked a wine red nail, chipped slightly at the edges from a few days wear, down the barrel before setting it on his lap and turning back to Nureyev

“And what the the hell am I supposed to do with this? Hide it in my non-existent cleavage? Or how about in my purse? Except oh wait! I don’t have one of those!”

He was building up a good roll

“Maybe I’ll hook it into my underwear and give the first person who asks ‘if I have a gun in my pants or I’m just happy to see them’ a real surprise! Or —“

That finger against his lips again. He narrowed his eyes are contemplated biting it a bit more seriously. As if sensing his thoughts the hand retreated quickly back to the wheel, the Murakama complex looming close in the windscreen

“I am nothing if not a thorough planner Juno, if you reach just above and back from where the slit in your skirt starts you should feel the second holster for your weapon. You will have to be much more careful in how you sit or move of course, but it’s a workable plan B and if all goes according to plan you won’t even need it at all.”

He finished the last part with a slight injection of genuine optimism. All this time and Juno still marvelled at his certainty that all of his plans would work themselves out, one way or another.

Juno snatched the gun from his lap and groped for the edge of his skirt. There was indeed a well concealed holster done in silk and kevlar at the back of it just above where the part began. Once holstered the gun would sit snugly at the crease where his ass met his thigh, not very comfortable, but exceptionally well hidden by the drape of the fabric.

Juno shifted to access the holster, making triple sure that the safety was locked in the ‘on’ position, drawing the back of the skirt slightly out and moving the top to expose his thigh and the holster.

He could almost feel the heat of Nureyev’s gaze on his exposed leg while he twisted to conceal his new weapon.

“Hey this isn’t a show, eyes back on the road buddy”

The feeling retreated and Juno settled back into the seat, the gun snugly tucked away for future use just in time to see that they had arrived.

The intricate gates of the complex loomed in the windshield and two rows of heavy armed guards approached the car. Nureyev opened a window and waved a small stack of documents between his index and middle fingers with the cocky air of a man used to people jumping to please him.

“You’ll find our documents and invitation are all in order my good man, please do hurry up and open the gates I have a great many people I need to speak with before the night is through here”

One of the musclebound men holstered his gun to take the documents and rifle through them, comparing them to information on a matte black comp-pad he pulled from his belt.

“Mistah Roy Rose? Yeah okay you’re on the list. But we don’t got any Juno Rose anywhere on the guest list, what’re you trying’ ta pull?”

One of the guards on Juno’s side of the car leaned down to stare at him through the window. Unintimidated, Juno met his gaze steadily and stared him down until the goon slid his eyes away and stood up and addressed the first guard (Labelled Goon One in Juno’s mind)

“Maybe we should have him get out so we can do a proper search eh? We would’t want Mistah Rose here tryin’ ta smuggle in any ‘unauthorized persons’ under our noses” The man (Goon Two, thought Juno) sneered down at Juno through the window and the detective tilted his chin up at him undeterred.

Nureyev played the part of an inconvenienced man of considerable means to a tee however

“If any of your had a single brain cell to rub together, you would have realized by now that Juno Rose is my HUSBAND. Same last name? And the invitations clearly expresses that all guests are welcome to bring a plus one to this little soiree”

He narrowed his eyes and sneered down his nose at Goon One, suddenly more threatening than his earlier show might have account for

“I wonder what your employers Mrs and Mrs Murakama, will think when I call them to let them know that we are being held at their front gate. delaying all of the guests behind us, because you are too stupid to figure out that my husband is here as my guest and would rather try and cop a cheap feel at his expense? I promise it will end very poorly for all of you.”

The men seemed to quail under Nureyev’s disgusted glare. The thief extended his hand and gestured sharply at Goon One.

“Give me those papers before you crush them you fool, and open the damn gates, and maybe I might forget about this behaviour.”

The papers were practically thrown back into his hand and while Nureyev tucked them back into the inner pocket of his jacket, the massive steel and laser threaded gates swung open.

As their car coasted up the long driveway Juno turned to face the drivers seat.

“That was some act Nureyev"

“Those men are animals, they’re lucky if I don’t put a word in a few choice people’s ears while we’re here”

Though he appeared utterly blasé about the whole interaction, the leather of his gloves creaked against the steering wheel with the force of his grip

It was nice, Juno thought, once in a while to have someone stand up for him instead of having to stand up for himself. Unnecessary, but nice.

–—————————-

The drive up to the mansion proper was mostly silent, cars inching up the drive in a well mannered line. Juno and Nureyev took this time to take inventory of themselves, double-checking weapons and touching up make-up.

When they finally coasted to the front of the queue they were met by a platoon of black and gold suited valets in smart caps and mirror-shined boots. Nureyev opened his door and strode out of the car with a haughty smirk, flicking the keys to the nearest valet and waving off the young woman reaching to open Juno’s door.

Any intention of being a gentleman and opening his dates door himself vanished when Juno practically threw himself out of the car under his own steam; twitching his dress straight and finding his balance. Unruffled, Nureyev reached out and threaded Juno’s arm into the crook of his elbow and steered them past the staring employees and through the vast wooden doors.

He placed a restraining hand on Juno’s when the detective made a sour face and went to pull himself away.

“Now now Juno. Our whole plan rests on us being observed TOGETHER remember.”

“Together yeah, not attached at the elbow”

“My dear I am being a gentleman. Now try to smile Juno people are looking at us”

“I’m trying. It’s hard to smile when hundreds of people are dissecting you with their eyes. Since when are you a gentleman?”

“Since always you vexing creature. Now do try to at least look like you don’t want to crush all of these people beneath your heels, it’s exceptionally attractive but also slightly terrifying.”

“…fine, but I want a drink. Pronto”

Nureyev shifted his grip, allowing Juno’s trapped arm to slip free and wrapping his arm around the detective’s waist. He smiled when Juno allowed himself to lean slightly into his embrace and began to lead them through the crowd.

“Just one circuit of the ballroom and I will get you your drink. Ah, quickly now this way, that’s the Countess of Io over there.”

“What did you take from her?”

“This was before I met you.”

“Out with it.”

“An exceptionally large tanzanite from old earth and the virtue of both her sons”

“Seriously?”

“At the same time”

“…I am almost impressed.”

They turned a corner near an elaborately gilded and draped stone pillar until they were finally out of any potential sight lines for the Countess.

“I was sure she would be too busy with the uprising among the Ionian miners to come tonight. Shit. We’ll just have to be a bit more careful”

Juno slanted him a considering look.

“Anyone else we may run into who’s children you’ve debauched or from whom you’ve stolen a bunch of expensive shit?”

Nureyev grinned a foxy grin, sharp teeth all on display

“Oh darling, I couldn’t count the amount of people to whom I’ve done either of those things. But I doubt there will be more than the Countess here tonight”

Juno felt his mouth twist in derision.

“Yeah you also thought that Countess wouldn’t be here though. If I have to shoot us out of this party you are going to owe me so many favours I’ll make Valles Vicky look like a better option”

“There is no one I would rather owe”

The hand on his waist slid downwards, brushing against the top of his ass. Juno reached back and grabbed the hand, twisting until they were chest to chest. He looked up hard into Nureyev’s laughing eyes and purposefully repositioned the mans hand high on his waist.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t get off that easily with me. And DON’T you say it!”

He intensified the glare when he saw the burglars lips twitch with yet another lewd joke. Then he turned away suddenly, beginning to walk forward past the pillar they had been hiding behind and back into the crush of people. Nureyev hurried to keep up, fingertips snagging lightly at his dress to try and keep them abreast of each other.

“One turn of the ballroom right? Then you owe me two drinks”

“I thought I only owed you one?”

“Buddy you owe me as many drinks as I say you do, but let’s start with two”

“Of course dear”

They made their way through the throngs in a fairly concentric circle, neither at the edge or the centre of the pack of people.

Nureyev often made of a point of inserting them into the conversations between groups of guests. Charming everyone with his wit and easy attitude, with Juno chiming in with quips and comments as he felt comfortable.

They made a good team.

Everyone they met was left thinking of them as an attractive and intelligent couple, obviously in love, and more than welcome at any party they threw after this.

But any personal information? Nothing.

They had made of a point of being witty and observant, and expertly evaded any personal questions the guests had asked them. If an answer simply couldn’t be avoided, such as how they had met, Juno allowed Nureyev to offer up various stories as truth.

To one group Nureyev, or ‘Roy’, was a self made millionaire who had met Juno, an author of some small renown, when their dogs had become enamoured with each other in a park.

To another, 'Roy’ was the son of an outer rim royal family who had come to Mars on vacation and never left after saving Juno from asphyxiating in a sandstorm when his pleasure craft capsized.

To yet another, they were childhood sweethearts who had fallen in love while young before their families had torn them apart. It was only years later when they both met in Olympus Mons that they had been able to rekindle their romance.

And on and on it went. Juno was impressed at the number and variety of Nureyev’s romantic origin stories.

Finally, about three quarters of the way around the room, they came across a cordoned off area with five large cages. Each cage was draped in gold silk to match the gilt on the walls and the elaborate draperies on every window and pillar.

Juno stopped at the largest cage, growls and rustling could be heard from inside. Similar sounds could be heard from the surrounding cages; chirrups, squeaks, hissing and the like.

“What’s in these?”

Nureyev’s grin dropped a few degrees in intensity and he reached out as if to stroke the silk covering of the cage nearest him.

“ They’re animals. The last of each of their species from across several galaxies.”

“What the hell are they doing caged up here?”

Juno inched closer to the cages. The look in Nureyev’s eyes made his heart hurt, though he couldn’t say why for sure. He placed a gentle hand on Nureyev’s arm, prompting him to turn his gaze to Juno.

“They’re here as ornaments. Their worth comes from the knowledge that once they die there will never be anymore of these creatures.”

His eyes hardened even as his smile widened.

“So I stole them”

“All of them?!”

Juno tried to strangle his surprised exclamation. He had mixed results.

He shot what he hoped was an apologetic smile to the guests to had turned to look at them and moved closer to Nureyev so they could whisper.

“How the hell did you manage to steal all of these animals without anyone noticing?! And if you stole them, what the hell is making the noises in the cages?!”

Nureyev’s smile broadened smugly and tightened his embrace at Juno’s waist. He gently steered them back into the crowd and tilted his head to brush his lips to Juno’s ear, prompting a delicious shiver down Juno’s spine.

“I am very good at what I do Juno, as well you know, and as for what is in the cages I can only say that nothing in there does not deserve to be. And before you ask, I sold the creatures to reputable conservation trusts at a very reasonable price thank you very much.”

This was unusually magnanimous for Nureyev, thought Juno. But once pressing question still begged to be asked.

“Why?”

They had reached the bar built into the far wall, Nureyev stalled answering by grasping Juno at the hips and lifting him into one of the heavy wooden stools. Juno should have felt indignant. Perhaps he did a little. The care with which Nureyev lifted and placed him however, when taken with the unfathomably solemn look he gave him, made any protests die in Juno’s throat.

Nureyev signalled for the bartender to make them up two drinks and pressed one into Juno’s hand before leaning back against the bar and taking a sip of his own

“Because, my love, the destruction of a beautiful thing just for the sake of it is a sin too grievous to bear.”

He flashed a knowing glance sideways to Juno and the detective took a bracing gulp of his drink, scotch, before turning to face the room with Nureyev.

The clock had just struck 10pm, the unveiling was scheduled for half an hour’s time.

It was going to be a long night


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!
> 
> By no means the end of this story thread though. Stay tuned for more Bunny Verse!

In the end Juno got his two drinks. Then two more over the course of the next fifteen minutes, both of them watching the gaudy clock mounted above the immense stone staircases at the far end of the ballroom. 

Juno let the warmth of the scotch, good scotch too not the rotgut he was used to, relax his muscles a little. He leant back a bit more fluidly against the bar from his perch on the stool, didn't shrug off Nureyev's arm when it curled back around his waist. 

Nureyev was watching that damn clock with an intensity that belied his deliberately relaxed posture. 

"What's the plan?" 

Juno tried to pitch his voice as low as he could, tilting his head towards his partner as they looked out into the crowd. 

"Plan?" Nureyev's voice was light and questioning.

Juno turned to face the side of Nureyev's head. 

"Yeah, in a couple minutes those cages are gonna get uncovered and a whole lotta people are gonna have questions. Y'know like 'where are all the expensive animals?'"

Nureyev didn't take his eyes off of the crowd, but his whole body seemed to radiate amusement. 

"Why would be need a plan for that? We're guests enjoying the party just like everyone else here."

There was a faint thread of amusement in his voice 

"Yeah? Why do I not believe that?"

Nureyev turned to face his companion, face to face with the added height the stool gave Juno. A small half smile was shadowed at the corner of his mouth, his eyes glinted with mirth and fierce intelligence. 

"Because I keep forgetting that you know me. Actually know me. Fine. Our main plan remains the same: stay here as guests being seen by all and sundry, then make an inconspicuous departure in about an hour or so"

Juno felt his eye twitch

"If that's the main plan, what's the back-up plan if someone recognizes you? Like that Countess?"

"Well that's why you've got your new little toy Juno. I've memorized this whole complex, but we'll need your skills to get around the guards and out to safety if we need to make a quick escape."

The detective sighed deeply and tilted back to lean against the bar.

"I thought so. And what's Plan C then?"

Nureyev chuckled

"Plans C through K are all pretty much variations on the 'run and hide' theme. I planted a small EMP and tracking device on one of the security guards while we were making our rounds. All of the guards do a debrief at the end of the night in the main security room, I'll trigger it then to wipe tonight's surveillance and guest data" 

His grin became more genuine at Juno's appreciative noise 

"I wouldn't have brought you here if there was danger of you being recorded. Best that everyone remembers us as Roy and Juno Rose and we leave them no way to connect you to Detective Juno Steel. Though I really do wish you had let me give you a pseudonym as well. Juno is a lovely name, but not so popular that people don't remember it"

The bartender slid another drink to Juno then, blue and purple swirling liquid with flakes of something shiny in it. Juno picked it up and brought it to his nose, it smelled like fruit and burnt sugar with an alcohol kick. Nureyev leaned in gave it a sniff. 

"A nebula nine. Hmmmm, very nice, very expensive. I had no idea your tastes ran this way"

Juno wrinkled his nose

"They don't." He turned to the bartender and motioned with the drink in his hand "Hey! I didn't order this... nebula thing. You've got the wrong person"

The bartender shook his head and motioned to a well turned out couple at the end of the bar. They waved at him when he turned to look but didn't make any attempt to come talk. Juno waved the fingers of his free hand weakly and turned back to his date, discomfort visible on his face. 

"Yeah I wanna go home"

Nureyev stifled a snicker poorly and cast him a glance.

"At least I know I don't have to be jealous."

He motioned out towards the ballroom with his free hand and tilted his eyes towards his seated companion in invitation.

"Shall we enjoy ourselves a bit and get a better vantage point for the 'great unveiling'?" 

Juno slipped off of his stool and allowed Nureyev to wind their arms together again. Behind his head Nureyev shot the couple a smug look as he led them further into the room. 

The music was unfamiliar but it had a fairly simple rhythm. Couples and singles were gliding around the dance floor hypnotically while others clustered at the sides of the room talking and eating.

Nureyev made to head towards the buffet table, but Juno pulled at their linked arms and swung him onto the dance floor. He flashed his dance partner a bright grin as they came together in the correct position, Juno's hands settled comfortably against Nureyev's waist and shoulder. 

The smile stayed, though dimmed somewhat with concentration, while they spun around the ballroom; steps in perfect sync. 

"Darling I had no idea you could dance" 

Nureyev sounded breathless, though if it was from Juno's rare smile or the brisk pace Juno couldn’t be sure. He was smiling though, a true wild smile of surprised happiness. 

“I can do a lot of things. Some of them even you have probably never heard of” 

Flirting he could do. He may be rusty, but he was dancing with a gorgeous man at a ridiculous party in clothes that probably cost more than his car. 

Flirting was nothing. 

The music sped up for another dance and they sped up with it, whirling around the room with the other couples so fast Juno’s skirt flashed out around his legs dramatically. He laughed at that, and it prompted a laugh from his partner in turn. 

They danced for another two songs before a chime rang out and the music slowed to a stop. 

It was time for the presentation. 

People were beginning to migrate towards the stairways and the cages, excited murmurs buzzing in the air. 

The closer they got to the front of the pack the more people began to use elbows and shoe heels to try and wedge their way closer. 

It was funny, Juno mused as Nureyev guided them carefully through the pushing crowd, how similar people became when something they wanted was on the line. The crowd reminded him of the claustrophobic lines in the rare privately sponsored food drop centres he had gone to as a child. People willing to literally walk over their neighbours for a loaf of bread. 

He wondered what that young punk would think to see him now. 

They made it to an alcove at the side of one of the two sweeping staircases. The pedestal was raised several feet and Nureyev hopped lightly up before grabbing Juno's arm. 

The strength that man hid under well tailored clothes was always surprising. 

Juno used the side of the giant stone pillar to balance himself before looking out into the room. Their height gave them a perfect line of sight to the cages. Beside them he noticed other couples copying their maneuver, though none did it with quite the amount of grace they had. 

The lights on the floating chandeliers began to dim and a spotlight hit the door at the top of the staircases. 

Two beautiful women stepped onto the landing to a wave of polite applause. Dressed head to toe in gold both women stood at least six feet tall in their heels and the spotlight shimmered off of their skin in rainbows due to some sort of holographic dusting. 

The woman on the left, 'Julia' Nureyev whispered in his ear, kissed her wife on the cheek and headed to the far left staircase. Her wife, 'Ping', swept to the far right and they descended towards their guests in well practised unison.

Julia spoke first, having reached the bottom and come to meet her spouse in front of the middle cage. 

"Our dear friends, we are so happy you took the time to join us tonight for our little unveiling" 

Both women smiled hugely and Ping continued where Julia left off. Gesturing grandly at the cages on either side of them.

"We have invited you here today to witness the unveiling of five sets of creatures from throughout the know universe, each the last of their kinds. Rare in the extreme! We will be adding them to our collections this season, where all may come and see them (for a nominal fee). You lucky few have the chance to see these once proud creatures first! Come gather 'round before they are lost forever!" 

The glee in her voice made Juno feel vaguely ill, the whole display had the feeling of a high class carnival display. 

The women, having said their piece, retreated to the far right side of staging area; close to where Juno and Nureyev were standing. They saw Ping pull and concealed lever that whipped the clothes off the cages with an elaborate flourish. 

There was a massive gasp from the crowd and the silence that followed could have been cut with a knife it was so dense with surprise and fear. 

Each cage held a man or woman. 

Bound and gagged with metal collars and restraints, each prisoner was mockingly decked out with a pair of fake animal ears tucked into their hair. Tears streaming down their faces the crowd watched dumbly and their screams and cries for help were translated by the collars into the sounds of the animals corresponding to their headgear. 

Nureyev's face was a mask of surprised shock that would rival any of the other guests, but his eyes always gave him away. They glittered in the corners with furious amusement. 

It was more than likely, Juno considered, that whoever these people were they likely deserved this punishment for his partner to look so satisfied. 

The trance was broken when Julia appeared to finally take in the enormity of the situation. Instead of crying or fainting as Juno may have expected, she emitted and shrill scream of wordless rage before loudly summoning security to search for the missing animals. 

Ping likewise pulled a sleek comms unit from her décolletage and demanded a connection to the head of the HCPD, loudly insisting on a full investigative squad being sent their home immediately. After which, she gathered all attending staff members and organizing a search of the estate. 

Both of them were so caught up in securing their investments that it took a further twenty minutes for a guard to suggest that a small group of them begin to try and remove the people trapped in the cages. Julia absentmindedly approved the suggestion with a wave of her hand while loudly arguing with someone on her comm. 

Perched above the throng of people Juno allowed himself some time to observe the crowded room in detail. A small group of security staff were prying open the cages to retrieve their occupants; using laser cutters to sever their bonds while a young woman with sharp eyes fiddled with the collars in an attempt to remove them. 

He shoved an elbow into Nureyev's ribs and grabbed his upper arm, turning them to face away from the crowd. 

"What the hell did they do?" He whisper-yelled "that they deserved to have that done to them?"

There was silence for a moment, then he watched as Nureyev turned to glance at the people being pulled from their bonds and back to him again. There was a certain vicious satisfaction in his gaze, quite unlike anything he had shown while they were socializing. 

"They were there, you know, when Miasma caught us. The one in the Callistinian bear cage and the one in the Lunar Rabbit cage were the two that strapped you into that wretched torture machine of hers. The other three I know rotated out between us during the testing"

Juno's mouth went dry, the room around them muffled by the sudden pounding of his heart.

"You...you tracked them down?"

"I tried to track them all, but Miasma kept horrible employee records and a lot was destroyed during that last...encounter."

"Why?" Juno hated how weak his voice sounded but the memories of that place made his stomach cramp and his eye pulse in remembered pain. 

"They hurt us. They hurt those animals too. When I found them they were employed as keepers for the animals. They were very fond of their electric prods."

Juno used the pillar to help himself sink down and sit on the edge of the platform. Nureyev crouched and hopped down, turning to stand face to face with his detective. 

"I had to do something. And this way we've killed two birds with one stone. Trust me. They won't be hurting anyone else from now on. I had words with them while I was getting them situated." 

Juno smiled grimly. 

At least there was that. 

And he couldn't say that he wasn't a little relieved to not have to worry about these particular people following him to exact revenge. 

Nureyev held out a hand to help him down, but Juno ignored it. It wouldn't do to indulge his 'prince in starlit armour' complex too much. 

By the time they made it back around to the main ballroom a team of uniformed attendants were already ushering guests out to their cars, the valets working double-time to match each couple with their vehicle. 

It wasn't long before they were on their way out the gates, pausing only briefly for Nureyev to circle back around the outside wall of the complex and track his security guard. 

Only ten or so minutes passed before the read-out showed him in the main security hub and they activated the EMP. Shouts erupting from the other side of the wall as comms and earpieces squealed and died indicating a job well done. 

The drive back to Juno's apartment was made in silence. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. 

Watching the bright city lights flash past his window Juno reflected on the nights events. He had had fun, surprisingly. 

It had been nice to pretend to be someone else for a night. Someone who got sent stupidly expensive drinks at the bar and ignored them, who danced with abandon with a handsome man who loved him enough to commit atrocious acts of revenge in his name. 

He knew he should have felt bad about that. 

But it was a relief to no longer have to worry about Miasma’s henchpeople following him. To put the last worry from their imprisonment to rest, if only for a while. 

He rubbed at his eye, where phantom pain lit it up. It had taken a while and two proxies before Nureyev had been able to maneuver Juno into getting a cybernetic replacement. It would never be the same as his old eye, he would never shoot quite as well, but in the end he was glad he had gotten it. 

He didn’t even realize he had drifted off until the purr of the engine cut off as the car parked below his building. 

He levered himself out and caught Nureyev’s hand. Winding their fingers together he led them to the lift. 

They drifted into the dark apartment and Juno headed straight for the bedroom with Nureyev at his back. He toed off his heels with some relief and detoured to the washroom briefly to scrub off his makeup before making a bee-line to his new bed. 

Nureyev was fiddling with something in the closet when he collapsed back into the cloud soft duvet with a grunt. 

"I figured it out you know" He addressed the ceiling.

"Figured what our darling?" Nureyev's vice was muffled by the closet.

"Your plan for tonight"

"Oh yes?"

"Yeah. You never needed me along. I barely spoke to anyone, and you were the only one making any sort of impression on the other guests. And you were prepared with the EMP to erase our presence there so there would have been almost no need for me to shoot us out."

"What then, was my clever plan Juno?"

"A date"

"Sorry?"

"All of this. The clothes, the bed, the elaborate revenge." He levered himself up on an elbow to speak to Nureyev's curved back. "You conned me into a date. A weird, slightly creepy, date."

Nureyev's back tensed before he turned to face him, a box in hand and a sheepish grin on his face.

"You had a nice time though. Didn't you?"

Juno arched to unholster his gun and place it on the bedside table, not missing the way his partner's eyes raked across him as he did. 

"I guess I did. Even the weird people in cages thing was kind of... sweet. I guess? In a weird creepy twisted way."

The thief chuckled and knelt down on the bed, placing the box between them. 

"That's good enough for me. We never did normals well anyway. I do have one more gift for you though"

He levered the lid off and Juno pushed himself up to look inside the box. 

Two Rabbits the size of cocker spaniels looked back up at him. Mottled black and white, one was dark with white spots while the other was white with black spots. There was an uncanny intelligence in their eyes as they stared at him.

"What. Are these? They're not...they're not the Rabbits you stole from the Murakama's are they? I thought you sold them to a conservation of something!"

The bunnies wrinkled their noses at his raised voice and shuffled closer to him in the box. Nureyev reached in and lifted them both out, placing them on the bedspread and moving the box to the floor. They ignored him to hop up to Juno and both placed their small front paws on his knees to snuffle at him. 

"There were four of them in the cage. Three males and a female. I sold the mated female and male to the conservationists and kept these two for you"

"Me?!"

"Yes! You're always so solitary when I'm away and Rita tries but she has her own life. These two will live for decades, it's one of the things that makes them so special, and they'll keep you company."

"How the hell am I supposed to take care of two pets with my work schedule?"

"They're very smart Juno. Just leave some food, water and litter out for them and they can take care of themselves for the most part. Please? For me?"

Juno heaved a sigh, reaching down to scratch the Rabbits behind their ears as they flopped down on his legs, rear paws kicking contentedly. 

They were really damn cute. 

"I guess I have to now. Where else could you take them with the theft so well known?"

Nureyev grinned and reached to cup a hand at the back of Juno's neck. Leaning over he kissed him, slow and deep, like he was trying to memorize the shape and taste of him. 

"Lovely"

He leaned back and shrugged out of his jacket and belt, undoing the elaborate scarf and pin at his neck. Standing he folded them onto the rickety vanity table before moving to Juno's side of the bed and gently removing his earrings and necklace, placing them with his own things. Toeing off his own shoes he lay back down on the bed. Stretched out on one side to gaze adoringly at Juno as he stroked his new pets, uncaring of the fur shedding onto his multi-thousand dollar dress; his face was soft looking down at the little creatures and Nureyev know he had made the right choice. 

He whistled for the light to turn off, and in the dim moonlight leaking through the curtains he and Juno stretched out across their new bed. Not minding the covers Nureyev simply threw an arm over to tow Juno closer, the Rabbits grumpily relocating to the foot of the bed where they flopped in a pile. 

As Hyperion city clamoured and glowed outside, a detective and a thief curled together with two stolen rabbits (each worth more than a billion credits each) and drifted off into contented slumber. 

BONUS SCENE:

Castor shuffled over to nose at his sibling, waiting for the dark rabbit to blink awake. 

He turned to their new owner and his brother did the same. 

The new owner was older than their last one. Older and smaller and he radiated pain and unease. 

"We have our work cut out for us with this one don't we?" He mused softly, shifted to allow his brother to lay more fully beside him. Both watching as the Juno-owner shifted in their rescuer's arms, the rescuer tightening his hold and curling closer around him. 

"We'll protect him better than the last one" Pollux's voice was deeper than his own and the assurance of the statement left no room for argument. 

"Yes" he let his muzzle drop to his paws and felt Pollux do the same. As his eyes began to close again he promised with all the certainty he could muster: "We'll protect the Juno-owner"


End file.
